Confutation
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: Confutation- to prove completely that something is wrong. Such a simple word means no harm, right? Wrong, just as Ryoma is about to find out. Why is it that Fuji's vocabulary had to be wide today? Thrill Pair Thanks to violetglow for the idea


Hi

Hi! Rine-Line here!

Well, as I'm in the mood for writing now but not the energy to type my multi-chap fics in my other account, I've decided to do a one-shot!

Inspired (YES!) by violetglow (Vio-chan) from the PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking Forum, I made this one-shot after she told me of this word.

**Confute/ Confutation. Meaning to prove completely that something is wrong.**

And just how will this word form a humor and somehow… romance… fic?

With the help of the PoT characters, of course! Enjoy!

SUMMARY: Confutation- to prove completely that something is wrong. Such a simple word means no harm, right? Wrong, just as Ryoma is about to find out. Why is it that Fuji's vocabulary had to be wide today? Thrill Pair Thanks to violetglow for the idea

0-0-0-0-0

**Bold- **English

_Italics-_ Flashback

'Dialogue'- Thoughts

"Dialogue"- Spoken Dialogue

Underline- Codename

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Confutation**

"Nya! It's practice time!" Kikumaru was already bouncing happily towards the courts.

"Eiji! Be careful!" Oishi, as usual, followed after him.

Ryoma, yawning, just picked up his racket and walked towards the courts.

'Just another day of practice…'

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Everyone gathered in the courts as always and did a few warm-ups.

When Tezuka arrived, he assigned all the members five laps for better warming-up. Unfortunately to the late ones, Inui was standing by with his newest Apple Seed Coffee, which according to him, "is a great way to start your day off".

No one believed him.

Especially the club members who were flailing down on the ground with reddish brown froth emanating from their mouths.

Fear him.

Ryoma just stared at the victims boredly. "Che, mada mada dane."

"Oh, really Echizen?" A soft yet teasing voice called out behind him.

Ryoma turned around and saw, to his utter disappointment, that it was just Fuji.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Fuji smiled his cryptic and not-so-innocent smile. "Looks like I'll have to confute you, Echizen."

"Huh, compute?"

"Nope, confute. Do you know what it means, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma racked his brains. He had lived in America for nearly half his life and knew a lot of English words but this one didn't seem to click with him. Maybe he'd forgotten about it.

"Nope. What does it mean anyway?"

"Well, let me think… I won't be telling it to you for free…" Fuji began.

Ryoma inwardly groaned. Trust the tensai to say that.

"But I'll be a good senpai to you today and actually show it to you!" he finished.

'Huh?' Ryoma was dumbfounded.

Fuji looked around. Tezuka had gone to Ryuuzaki-sensei for a morning report so he was gone. Oishi had given everyone a bit of time to rest after running the laps. After all, almost half of the club members were lying on the ground. He smiled. "All right, Echizen, are you ready?"

"Hn."

"Wait, let's go sit on that bench for a while," Fuji motioned to the curious freshman to follow him.

Ryoma obliged.

After they have settled down, Fuji took a deep breath and said, "Well, since you're having difficulty understanding that word, I'll show it by an example, okay?"

"Okay."

"Well, imagine that we are lovers…"

"EEEEEEEEEH!?"

"Sssh! I said imagine it only, Ryoma-chan… Or don't you want to find out the meaning of confute?"

"Of course I want to know but… you don't have to do this… Why can't you just tell me what it means directly? And… since when have we been so close for you to call me by my first name and with the suffix –chan?"

"Well, it's because its meaning is so deep that just saying it to you won't make you understand. Got it? Oh and calling you like that was preparation."

Ryoma pouted. "Fine. And then?"

"Well, we are lovers, but in secret because our parents disapprove of it. But because we love each other so much, we confute our parents' opinion of us. Do you understand it now?"

"… No, Fuji-senpai. You made it worse. I really don't understand it at all," Ryoma muttered as he blushed lightly. He quickly covered it up by tilting his cap down.

Fuji frowned. "Maa… Looks like I'll have to take a different approach, Ryoma-chan. Hmm… Okay, how about this… You are in love with me but you don't have the courage to say it. One day, I ask you if you love me and you said you don't. I say that you are lying and set out to confute you. Well?"

"No, I still don't," this time, Ryoma's face was heating up and a blush was clearly seen on his face.

This time, Fuji was in a serious thinking position. Ryoma just stared at him. Why the heck couldn't he just tell him what it means? Why these… fantasi-oops, I mean examples?

As Ryoma continued to stare at the tensai, he was suddenly taken off-guard by the fact that THE Fuji Syuusuke had suddenly kissed him.

What the hell.

Anyone who wasn't slouched half-dead on the ground stared at the two.

As much as he hated to admit it, Fuji was good at kissing. His lips were so soft and Ryoma could taste the hot chocolate Fuji must have drunk earlier. Their tongues lashed out against each other. When the need for air arose, they parted, panting.

Fuji smiled. "Well, was it good?"

Ryoma gave him a bratty smirk. "No, it wasn't."

"Oh really? Looks like I'll have to confute you because your opinion is wrong," was Fuji's only warning before kissing Ryoma again.

Everyone just stared.

When the two let go, Fuji smiled. "That was what 'confute' means. So do you know what confute means now?"

"Yes," Ryoma replied.

"Well, what?"

Ryoma smirked at Fuji in a bratty manner before saying…

"It means kissing, right?"

The end.

--EXTRA SPECIAL! OMAKE!--

After practice, Ryoma approached his captain.

"Buchou?"

Tezuka, who was buttoning up his school uniform at that time, turned around to face the freshman regular and asked, "What is it, Echizen?"

"Have you ever tried to confute before?"

'To prove something wrong?' "Yes, of course."

Ryoma was bewildered. So his buchou has actually kissed someone before?

He fainted.

The ONE AND ONLY… End.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Mwahaha! Trust our bratty prince to be so dense! Well, he can't help it after all, Fuji's examples implied so.**

**Actually, if you think back to the examples that Fuji gave, you can somehow sense he means a kiss. Especially the last example. Or maybe it's just me. I don't know.**

**This is the first time that I made a fic with a couple kissing. Yes, even in my muli-chapter fics in my other account, I haven't made the pairings kiss. Wow, my brain must have twisted from the RACKS Game in the PoT stands for Pointless but Original Talking forum. (SALSAL-CHAN!!)**

**Although I said I'm in the mood for writing, it doesn't imply that I can write something really good. You know, this plot just randomly came out of me.**

**And I think I might have gotten the context of confute wrong… Gah!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the story!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
